


Sweet or Sweetheart?

by dogonplurk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogonplurk/pseuds/dogonplurk
Summary: 一張方桌，一個惡魔，一個天使，一杯濃縮咖啡，一盤奶油海綿蛋糕捲。---克羅里想跟阿茲拉斐爾表白。





	Sweet or Sweetheart?

一張方桌，一個惡魔，一個天使，一杯濃縮咖啡，一盤奶油海綿蛋糕捲。

天使低著頭，專注在盤子上的甜點，以優雅的動作拿著叉子，將蛋糕捲分切出一個漂亮的剖面，接著以不碰撞到盤子的方式，插起蛋糕，接著送進嘴裡，一點蛋糕屑或是奶油，都沒有沾到嘴角上。  
惡魔只是看著，每次都只是看著，有時候拿起面前的濃縮咖啡輕啜一口，但墨鏡底下的眼神從沒離開過眼前的天使。

六千年了，他們一起經歷過許多事，吵架、合作、冷戰、幫助對方、面對世界末日、拯救世界，克羅里覺得夠了，足夠緩慢了吧？速度不會太快吧？

「阿茲拉斐爾，你覺得你能戒掉甜食嗎？」原本用手撐著下巴的惡魔，換了一個姿勢，靠著椅背，雙手抱胸，擁抱著自己。

「嗯？這是一個好問題，我是不會承認我對甜食上癮的，我只是想理解人類對甜食的狂熱，但不得不說，甜食真的很美味。」天使看著叉子上的奶油，接著將叉子含進嘴裡。

「我換個問法吧，你喜歡甜食嗎？你有辦法討厭或是不吃甜食嗎？」惡魔將眼神從天使的雙唇上移開。

「那是當然，我愛甜食，而且我也不需要去討厭或是不吃它。」天使露出甜甜的笑容，盤子裡的蛋糕捲剩下一半，他有點捨不得吃完，因為蛋糕捲裡的奶油很美味。

「那我能成為你的甜食嗎(Sweets)？」克羅里抱胸的雙手把自己環緊了一點。

阿茲拉斐爾的叉子停在空中，原本微笑的嘴角明顯回縮了一點，表情顯得有些僵硬，這些細微的動作變化，惡魔一絲都沒有看漏，六千年以來每個動作他都沒有看漏，但他還是沒辦法解讀天使的心思。

惡魔只要彈指就能完成所有事，唯獨知道天使的想法這件事，是他沒辦法彈指解決的。

「克羅里...」

「嗯。」

「我覺得你成為甜食會有點怪異。」天使放下手上的叉子，雙唇微張，欲言又止。

惡魔僵著表情，琥珀色的瞳孔放大，他慶幸自己有戴著墨鏡，「嗯，我知道了。」

「因為甜食有很多種，但你擁有我的心，我覺得...你還是當我唯一的甜心(Sweetheart)比較好。」阿茲拉斐爾看著自己的雙手交握，露出笑容，六千年了，更何況惡魔這麼好懂，他再不懂也未免太超過了。

「什、什麼？」惡魔驚訝的坐直身體，將墨鏡往下壓到鼻翼上，試著看清眼前天使的表情。

「甜心，我的甜心。」天使重新拿起叉子，他有些自豪現在這個空間充滿著愛，他想一邊享受這個愛一邊享受美味的甜點，與自己的甜心一起。

惡魔把墨鏡推回鼻樑上，抿著雙唇，一陣鼻酸，「你這個狡猾的渾帳天使。」

「從什麼時候開始？」阿茲拉斐爾把最後一小塊蛋糕捲塞進嘴裡後，拿起餐巾紙把嘴唇擦乾淨。

「你在一開始的時候，就抓住我的心了。(You had me at the beginning.)」惡魔臉頰泛紅，下次他得考慮戴口罩，因為墨鏡遮不到臉頰。

「噢、這樣啊。」這次倒是換天使臉頰泛起紅暈，「但我是說...我們等等要去看的電影，從什麼時候開始。」

惡魔覺得自己羞愧得能馬上回家睡一世紀。

「克羅里，你在哭嗎？」

「夠了，天使。」

-Fin-


End file.
